


Aura

by GoddessOfDestruction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin Jaebum, Because Author Can't Write Porn, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Choi Youngjae, Whipped Im Jaebum | JB, no bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfDestruction/pseuds/GoddessOfDestruction
Summary: Jaebum seems at loss of words. He then sniggers, pulling Youngjae’s blindfold down. “I’m the dom here, sweetheart.”“Are you sure?”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pja2jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pja2jae/gifts), [Khunn74](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Khunn74).



Jaebum sees him from across the room and smirks. He’s the one he’ll pick and he’ll fight people for him if he has too. He runs his hand through his long hair, eyes scanning the room, looking for Jinyoung. His friend is by his side shortly after, handing him a glass of whiskey.

“There’re a lot of new ones tonight,” Jinyoung comments. He rests his forearms on the railing, observing all the subs sitting on the floor with their blindfolds on.

First-timers are very easy to spot; they sit orderly, wipe their sweaty palms onto their garments, fidget with the hems of their clothes, and are almost always startled by something they hear or feel happening around them.

"Are you going for Jackson again?"

Jinyoung doesn't answer. He looks at the man in question, sips on his drink and looks down at the glass, swirling the ice cubes around.

"Jesus Christ," Jaebum rolls his eyes, "just ask him out and end this nonsense."

"Did you choose someone already?"

This time it's Jaebum who's silent. The sub he's laid his eyes on just so happens to be sitting next to Jackson, and talking with him. It seems that Jackson has brought a friend, and that, somehow, makes Jaebum even more eager to choose him. If this sub is as good as expects him to be, he can always meet him again with a little help from Jinyoung.

"Jaebum?" Jinyoung asks, nudging his arm.

"The one in all black next to Jackson."

Jinyoung directs his attention to Jaebum's possible sub. It's painfully obvious that this is first time in the club. He sits cross-legged with a hunched over posture, whips his head around with every sound he hears, and leans over to Jackson to talk. The way he dresses also lets on that he has never visited a place like this before; everyone is dressed to call out attention, but he shows up in an all-black attire, a suit jacket and with his T-shirt tucked in his jeans.

"Go easy on him, alright?" Jinyoung says. "He looks like he's never had sex to begin with."

The tolling of the bell announces that it’s midnight. The subs get on their knees, sitting on their heels, and orderly wait to be chosen; the doms are signaled to advance. Jaebum crosses the room in long strides, his eyes set on his sub like a lion’s set on a prey. He finds himself breathing heavily, lust pooling in his stomach. The more he approaches him, the handsomer he looks. From the corner of his eye, Jaebum notices a silhouette following him suit. He stretches out his arm, trying to push away whoever it is that wants to claim his sub; it turns out it is only Jinyoung on his way to get Jackson.

Jaebum takes a thorough look around before crouching down to get a good look at his sub. He senses his presence and starts breathing faster, Adam’s apple bouncing up and down his throat. Jaebum licks his lips at the sight and nosily exhales through his nose. He can’t wait to dig his fingers in his hair, tilt his head back and bite on his neck. He can’t wait to kiss him and drag his bottom lip between his teeth. He can’t wait to trail the way from his jawline to his earlobes with little nibbles. He just can’t wait to cover him in hickeys and leave him breathless, moaning and begging for him.

Jaebum stands up, his crotch being at the level of his face; the thought of his cock pounding his pretty mouth makes Jaebum grin devilish. He puts his hand on the sub’s head, leaning it back just a little. The sub lets out a gasp and keeps his lips parted. Jaebum groans; he’s going to be the death of him before they even do anything. He pulls his hand back and walks around him, paying now more attention to his body. His clothes aren’t too revealing so he can’t make a clear judgment, but he notices the way the T-shirt perfectly hugs his lean torso and how the slim-fit jeans fit around his thighs and ass.

He crouches down again, his hot breath fanning the sub’s ear. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

He squirms and scratches his ear before answering, “Youngjae."

Jaebum presses his lips to Youngjae’s ear and puts his hand on side of his neck, holding him in place, “My name is Jaebum and I want you for tonight.”

“What if I don’t want to go with you?” Youngjae asks, craning his neck, trying to free himself from Jaebum’s hold.

“It’d break my heart,” he drops his hand and backs away a few inches, “but I’d respect it.”

Jaebum is too engrossed on running his fingers up and down Youngjae’s spine that he completely misses the way he smirks.

Youngjae schools his expressions and stretches out his hand, “Take me.”

Jaebum takes his hand, noticing how cold and clammy it feels. Jinyoung’s words echo in his head, telling him to take things easy; Jaebum wants to take things lightly but he also wants to wreck Youngjae. He guides him to one of the empty bedrooms and once inside, he gently strips off Youngjae’s jacket and hangs on the coat hanger.

“Do you have a safe word?”

“Safe word?” Youngjae parrots, feigning ignorance.

“Yes, a safe word,” he puts his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. “If you get uncomfortable or I’m hurting you, you say the word and I’ll stop. You know how this works, right?”

“I do.” He grins like a Cheshire cat, “But I’m not the one who’ll be using safe words tonight.” 

Jaebum seems at loss of words. He then sniggers, pulling Youngjae’s blindfold down. “I’m the dom here, sweetheart.”

“Are you sure?”

Getting rid of Youngjae’s blindfold and looking into his eyes was Jaebum’s biggest mistake; he feels like he was put under a spell. Youngjae walks towards Jaebum and he walks back in response, lips parted, breathing raggedly. He hiccups when his calves hit the edge of the bed.

“Be a good boy and lie down for me,” Youngjae asks.

Jaebum lets out a soft gasp and obeys without hesitation; Youngjae realizes immediately that he has a praise kink.

Youngjae casts a look at the handcuffs on the bedside table and Jaebum immediately raises his hands above his head, fingers wrapping around the metal bars of the headboard.

He chuckles, “I thought you were a dom.”

“I thought so too,” Jaebum replies, unable to believe, or control, his own behavior.

Youngjae straddles Jaebum’s chest, the mattress sinking softly under the weight of his body. The lust that once was pooling on Jaebum’s stomach has now turned into a ball of anxiety; he hears the click of the handcuffs being closed around his wrists and knows that there’s no turning back now.

Youngjae leans down over Jaebum, the tip of their noses touching ever so gently, “Green for ‘safe’, yellow for ‘slow’ and red for ‘stop’. Got it?” Jaebum cranes his neck, trying to press his lips on Youngjae’s. He doesn’t pull away, but doesn’t let Jaebum kiss him either. “Stop,” he commands. Jaebum rests his head back again on the pillow. “Good boy.”

When Youngjae starts untying the blindfold that still hangs around his neck, Jaebum squirms under his body. “No. Not the blindfold.”

“You know you’re not in a position to make demands, right?”

Jaebum starts shaking his head from side to side, not letting Youngjae put the blindfold on him. “Stop it.”

“I want to see you. At least let me see you. Please,” he begs, eyes tightly shut.

“We haven’t even started and you’re already begging,” Youngjae chortles, absolutely pleased with himself and the power he has over Jaebum. “Do you promise to be a good boy?”

“Yes,” he gasps.

“ _Yes, Sir_ ,” Youngjae says as he gets off Jaebum.

Of course Youngjae strips his clothes off in the slowest, most torturing way possible. He has his back turned at Jaebum while he pulls his T-shirt over his head. He hears the handcuffs clanking and the bed sheets rustling behind him. Youngjae ignores Jaebum, undoes his jeans and kicks them away, along with his shoes and socks. Youngjae quickly scans the bedroom; there are many objects available for use, from gags and collars, to a variety of paddles, cock rings and clamps. Youngjae enjoys sex and its buildup but he isn’t into BDSM, and he can tell that the same happens with Jaebum. He decides to ask anyways.

“Which one do you want me to use on you?”

“I think you can please me without using any of those.”

“I thought the same.” So he decides to keep it simple. He gets rid of his underwear and walks to Jaebum, stroking his semi-flaccid cock at a slow pace. “Do you want it in your mouth?”

“Yes, please.”

Youngjae reaches for the handcuffs’ keys and frees Jaebum. “Get up, hands behind your back.”

Jaebum obeys and as Youngjae is behind him, putting the handcuffs back on him, he grabs his dick. Youngjae spanks his thigh, hard; Jaebum mewls, and even Youngjae himself seems surprised by the strength he used.

“Yellow.”

“Sorry,” Youngjae breaths thoroughly. “Just – behave.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And, because you were a bad boy,” he reaches for the blindfold. This time Jaebum’s pleas fall on deaf ears. He stands in front of Jaebum and takes a good look at the fully clothed man before him. He grins cheekily, “Kneel.”

Jaebum drops to his knees and instantly parts his lips. All Youngjae needs to his put his cock in his mouth. But he doesn’t do it.

“You said you wanted it. What are you waiting for?”

Jaebum leans forward and search for Youngjae’s cock like a little kitten looking for milk. He lets out a dragged moan when Jaebum swallows him all. He digs his fingers in Jaebum’s long hair and lets him suck him for a while, until he foolish believes that he’s in control. Then he tightens the grip on his hair, holding his head in place and starts fucking his mouth. He can feel himself touching the back of his throat; Jaebum has no gag reflex. Every time Youngjae moans, Jaebum lets out a muffled moan as well. The vibration sends chills down Youngjae’s spine. He feels himself almost edging so he pulls his dick out of Jaebum’s mouth, giving him some time to breathe.

“You know what my nickname in high school was?” Jaebum asks in between breaths, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Tell me.”

“Just One Bite Jaebum,” he smiles. "I could fit a whole burger in my mouth."

“I noticed,” Youngjae brushes Jaebum’s hair away from his face. “You’re being such a good boy. Ready to start again?”

Jaebum doesn’t bother answering with words. He leans forward, seeking his warm skin; he ends up pressing his face against his left thigh. He gives it a chaste kiss, waiting for a sign, any sign, from Youngjae. He simply puts his hand on the back of Jaebum’s neck and lets him seize the moment to do what he wants. Jaebum plants little kisses from his thigh all the way up to his belly before focusing on his dick again. He sucks on it a few times before feeling his cock twitch. Youngjae groans, throwing his head back and clutching Jaebum’s hair in a tight fist. Jaebum pulls back just enough so that the tip of Youngjae’s dick is weighting on tip of his tongue and he feels the warm, viscous pre cum oozing down his lips. He then directs his attention to his balls. He gives one of them a long, slow lick before gently sucking on it. Youngjae moans shakily, feeling his thighs quivering. Jaebum gives the other testicle the same attention and that’s when Youngjae thinks he’ll lose it.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Youngjae grunts, penis so hard it hurts. “Look at you,” he kneels on the floor, wiping the corners of Jaebum’s lips with the pad of his thumbs, “you’re a mess.”

Jaebum buries his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck. He gives it an open-mouth kiss and continues his way down. Youngjae does nothing to stop him; he even arches his back, allowing Jaebum to kiss him more easily. He starts biting at his skin, just as he wished to do when he first saw him. He gasps, kissing and biting his skin like a crazy man off his meds. He tugs on his earlobe, licks his jawline, bites on his chin, and continues his way down, nuzzling his throat and chest, peppering his skin with little, soft kisses –

“Take a breath,” Youngjae pleads, holding his face in both hands and pulling his head up.

Jaebum takes, at very best, two deep breaths before lunging forward again. He presses their lips together, softly, slowly, and Youngjae feels like he’s just been set on fire. He drags Youngjae’s bottom lip between his teeth and the low moan that he fails to hold back makes Jaebum smirk before fully pressing his lips on Youngjae’s again. This time he feels pressure back. Youngjae slides his tongue into Jaebum’s mouth, making him moan shamelessly. It feels like they’ve kissed a million times before as they move in perfect harmony. It’s a long, gentle kiss, neither of them fights for dominance; they’re just savoring each other, slowly, thoroughly. Youngjae is the first one to pull back to catch his breath. He rests his forehead against Jaebum’s, eyes closed. They’re both gasping, warm, moisty breaths mingling together. 

“Do you want me to ride you, or do –”

“I want you in me,” Jaebum begs, still struggling to catch his breath. “I want you in me, please.”

“Let me prepare you then.”

Youngjae stands up and orders Jaebum to do the same. Once they’re both on their feet, Youngjae starts undoing Jaebum’s jeans, not wasting too much time teasing him. He pulls the jeans and the underwear down in a single move, pooling them at his ankles. His cock bounces slightly, half-hard already. Youngjae chews hard on his bottom lip, fighting back the urge to drop to his knees and suck him.

“Take a seat,” he says, placing his hands on Jaebum’s waist and guiding him back so that he can sit on the edge of the bed.

The sight of Jaebum’s dick is right before his eyes as he goes down on one knee to untie his shoes, and all Youngjae can think about is how it’d feel in his mouth.

“Something’s wrong?”

“No, nothing,” Youngjae answers, quickly getting rid of Jaebum’s garments and carelessly throwing them to the corner of room. “I’m gonna grab lube and a condom.” 

He hears the bed creaking behind him but doesn’t mind it, taking the time to put on the condom. When he turns around, he finds Jaebum lying on his stomach, left cheek pressed to the mattress. His hands are still cuffed behind his back and he’s still wearing his white shirt. Youngjae takes a moment to contemplate the outline of his silhouette; Jaebum has broad shoulders but a thin waist. He considers freeing Jaebum and removing his shirt but decides not to it, not just yet.

“On your knees,” Youngjae puts his hands on Jaebum’s hips and prances up his ass. He supports the weight of his body on his knees, legs spread apart as far as he can. “Just like that. Good boy,” Youngjae praises.

Jaebum squirms and gasps just as Youngjae circles his hole with his lubed index finger; Youngjae is almost sure that he’s never done _this_ before. He starts slowly, just teasing his hole, before pushing the first finger in. He pulls it in and out, attentively observing Jaebum who’s biting on the inside of his cheek. Beads of sweat form on his forehead and slowly trickle down his cheek; his shirt starts sticking to his back. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Jaebum says barely on a whisper.

When Youngjae inserts his middle finger, his breathing quickens. Jaebum moans, burying his face on the bed sheets as Youngjae slowly pushes the two fingers in and out of him.

“Do you want me to open the handcuffs?” Youngjae asks, stilling the movement of his fingers.

“I’m okay. Just – d – don’t stop, please.”

Youngjae now has three fingers deep inside him, pushed all the way in up to his knuckles. Jaebum’s mouth hangs open and the only sound escaping through his lips are low, guttural groans. He curls his fingers, the veins of his neck are popped out; he seems to be in pain and Youngjae is worried.

“Color?” Jaebum doesn’t respond. “Color, Jaebum. Talk to me.”

“I want you.”

He whimpers as Youngjae removes his fingers. He coats himself in lube and aligns his cock with Jaebum’s hole. He grunts just as Youngjae pushes the tip in.

“Jaebum?”

“Green.”

He tries to penetrate him a little deeper but Jaebum tightens around him. “Jaebum.”

“Green.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Youngjae raises his voice, genuinely concerned.

Jaebum lets out a choked breath. “Yellow. B – but keep going.”

The expression on Jaebum’s face screams ‘red’ rather than ‘yellow’. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Youngjae tells him, resting his hands on Jaebum’s hips. “Just take a deep breath.”

Just as Jaebum draws a breath, Youngjae thrusts into him all at once. Jaebum lets out a long, loud moan. His face gets all red, fingers digging into his palms.

“Still yellow,” he gasps. Youngjae believes him but pulls out, causing Jaebum to whine, “I mean it.”

Youngjae unfetters Jaebum’s handcuffs and removes his blindfold as well. “Strip off your shirt and lie on your stomach.”

Jaebum, once again, obeys the order and waits for Youngjae to penetrate him again. He’s pleasantly surprised to feel him trailing kisses up his back as he aligns his cock with his hole and slowly pushes in. He’s still at first, letting Jaebum grow accustomed with the intrusion, and then starts moving with long, slow thrusts. He noses Jaebum’s nape, kissing and biting at his exposed skin. Jaebum moans, delighted, and Youngjae simply chases after the little sounds he makes, changing the speed and depth of his thrusts to please him the best he can. The sound of their skins slapping against each other’s makes Jaebum orgasm much faster than what he anticipated. Youngjae feels Jaebum’s muscles tense and clench; he reaches for Jaebum’s hands, their fingers naturally intertwining. 

“Fu –”

The word dies out in his throat. He fights for breath, feeling like a fish out of water. And then he just sort of blacks out.

Youngjae can’t look away from Jaebum; he’s in a drunken-like state, a blissful expression has taken over his face. He’s so caught up in the moment that he does even seem to notice Youngjae pulling out of him. He only comes to himself when Youngjae places a soft kiss on his shoulder blade; a smile tugs on the corner of his lips as he opens his eyes.

“You’re good?” Youngjae asks, tucking a lock of hair behind Jaebum’s ear.

“I’m great.”

Youngjae rolls off of Jaebum’s back, sprawling in bed next to him. He whines, peeling off the condom, and when he wraps his fist around the base of his dick, Jaebum places his hand on top of his.

“Let me.”

Jaebum hears the soft thud of Youngjae’s hand limply hitting the mattress, completely surrendering and letting him take control. If he wanted, Jaebum could now easily take over, punish and torture Youngjae whichever way he wished. But that was not the thought going through Jaebum’s mind at the moment. Once he starts pumping Youngjae’s dick, his only objective is to pleasure him; his well-deserved orgasm is long overdue and Jaebum just wants him to enjoy it. When he reaches his high, his whole body spasms and he moans loudly; Jaebum falls in love with the sound of his voice. He thinks he could live off of it.

They fall silent, lying on their sides, staring at each other. This is the first time ever since they stepped in the room that they’ve actually gotten a good look at each other’s face. Jaebum runs the tip of fingers up Youngjae’s arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He smiles and leans in for a kiss that Youngjae happily reciprocates.

"Why did you sign up as a sub if you are a dom?"

"I'm not really into any of this," Youngjae confesses. "A friend of mine convinced me to come here, and since it was my first time –"

"You wanted to be around your friend." Jaebum nods, understanding. "Same thing happened with me. I've only been here twice and I'm always next to my friend for as long as I can."

"Do you like this?"

"I can't say I'm a fan. But I liked _this_ ," he admits, playing with the hair on Youngjae's nape, "I liked this so much that I know I want to do it again."

"Me too. But next time, I want you on me," Youngjae blushes, which is kind of unbelievable when taking into consideration everything he has just done.

"I don't want us to meet here next time. I want to be with you in a place where it's just the two of us, doing what we want without all of these theatrics."

Youngjae pulls Jaebum down for a slow kiss, letting him know that that' what he wants too. Jaebum realizes that Jinyoung is a fool; he's been having sex with Jackson for weeks now and still hasn't grown a pair to ask him out. Yet, here he is, feeling on top of the world, already head over heels for Youngjae, making sure that he's going to meet with him again. He might be a fool too, but at least he's an infatuated fool who's acting on his feelings.

"Wanna leave this place?” Jaebum asks. “There's this bar downtown that I go to often. It's small and quiet, the kind of place where you can actually enjoy a drink and have a chat."

"Do we have to leave right now? ‘cause I kind of need to rest for a bit.”

Jaebum smiles. He drapes an arm over Youngjae’s torso, and drags his body closer to his, nuzzling his neck, “We can stay for as long as you want. We’ve got time.”

They are startled awake by three knocks on the door. “Cleaning Team!”

It’s morning already; the cleaning team is already here to tidy up and disinfect the rooms.

“Give us a minute,” Jaebum mumbles sleepily.

They sort through their clothes, exchange phone numbers and part ways, knowing that this was just the first of many encounters.


End file.
